


108相关存档

by StarlingKaonis



Category: Video Games - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingKaonis/pseuds/StarlingKaonis





	108相关存档

[处男失格·后入]  
虽然两位在艺能界的形象都是情场老手身经百战，但是确认交往的那个周末盖着棉被聊了不到五分钟后就互相戳穿了对方的处男身份。因为被看破所以有点不爽的樂想着「明明你跟我半斤八两怎么一副占了大便宜的样子」，主动勾住龍之介的脖子，大腿蹭蹭对方有点精神的小兄弟，挑衅他：「各种意义上说龍也没比我大多少……要不要TOP1带带你？」  
结果被反问知不知道让双方都达到高潮的方式。虽然有点害羞但还是硬着头皮说我当然知道啊。最终的结果是打了一架[普通意义]后樂趴在被子上，龍之介小心翼翼地给他做润滑。  
刚开始抹润滑剂的动作很轻，后穴被慢慢揉开的感觉有点奇怪，到后来还有不可言说的微妙感。征得同意后龍之介放了根手指进来，惊得樂一下子弓起腰，含着手指的后穴一紧。年长者拍了一下他的臀肉：「就你这样还叫经验丰富？骗人的樂是要被我打屁股的。」  
「你自己也就那样还好意思说我！等下次换一下位置也让你感受一下好不好？」  
「那——我就努力让樂打消这个念头吧……」这样说着的龍之介又加了一根手指。刚才说过大话的樂此时说话带一点不易察觉的鼻音，于是他干脆不说话了，用脚背踢了一下对方的小腿，大意是「不要磨磨唧唧你可以进来了」。  
结果等真的进来了他又嫌对方太心急，夹着后穴逼龍之介慢一点。整根东西只进去了一半樂就接受不能了，抖簌簌的哭腔特别坚决地命令对方「只能这样绝对不能继续了」。龍之介还能怎么样呢，只能迁就他咯。就维持着这样的姿势磨了一小会。稍微适应了一点的樂还想要又不好意思主动提，最后旁敲侧击地问「你不动一动吗」，就算给暗示了。  
一开始龍之介还能提醒自己不能冲动要控制一下力道，慢慢地抽出一点后再推进去，不时地问一下樂感觉怎么样。因为身体相性绝赞（……）而且还是初回所以樂已经有点进入状态了，小穴泌出的液体让对方不由自主地推得更深，推到那个特定的point时就又害羞又情不自禁地低叫出声：「嗯……深一点也可以……刚才那里不行！」  
龍之介就采取怀柔政策，手指在铃口附近打着转，让本来已经半勃起的樂先爽一次，然后趁他大脑一片空白的时候问「现在行不行」，骗到了permission之后就很恶劣地一整根进去。一点防备都没有的樂被这么一顶眼泪都出来了，张嘴骂人又不敢——用鼻音粘连哭腔颤颤的声音只会适得其反，只能后庭一紧一紧夹着龍之介不让他动，手指把床单攥得皱皱的。就这个时候侧脸让人亲了一下，龍之介贴着他耳根保证绝对不疼。  
「处男在床上说的话谁要信啦！」当然最后还是妥协了，樂塌着腰抱着枕头，扭头警告对方不准乱来，之后就卸下防备放松甬道，把主动权全都交了出去。  
但是客观来讲这种情况下不乱来未免太亏了。无意间野兽code on的龍之介动作得大开大合，性器又快又狠地撞在刚找到的sweet spot上。从来没有被粗暴对待过的八乙女二世，整个人摇摇晃晃的，手肘撑不住了脸就埋进枕头里，泪水和口涎把它沾得湿漉漉的；后面的嘴也因为一波接一波的快感淌出透明液体，混着之前的润滑剂和其他体液一起滴到床单上。到后来膝盖也没力气了，龍之介就捞着他的腰干最后几下，最后释放在恋人身体里。  
两个人做的时候都不好意思叫床，只在最后高潮的时候才出声。还不知道自己被中出的樂只觉得后面又疼又爽，现在还感觉有什么东西要流出来所以稍微有点羞耻，回想起刚才最后时刻龍之介那声低吼又明白「是因为我呢」所以成就感up，伸手拍拍还压在身上的人：「可以起来了吧？这样一直压着我可真的受不了啊。」  
龍之介回过神，赶紧从他身体里撤出来。樂摸了下鼻子，发现自己居然还能动于是决定去洗个澡，一团糟的床铺就让家务全能的人处理好了。反正刚才占便宜的是他。来自心安理得八乙女。  
把自己差不多收拾干净之后，樂一上床就紧着往龍之介怀里钻。龍之介还想今天晚上大概要被拒绝接近了，对方这么主动地投怀送抱有点出乎意料。一起滚进被窝里之后就开始聊小话：  
「樂你现在……感觉怎么样？」  
「感觉很ok喔……啊，果然还是好疼。龍不像是会控制力道的类型呢……」  
「抱…抱歉！下次我会注意的！」  
「现在就开始想下次的事了，真不愧是色欲野兽啊……」  
对方沉默了很久后憋出一句：「那樂呢？那件事考虑得怎么样了？」  
「哪件事？」  
「下次，要不要换个位置当TOP？」  
「…虽然有点点不甘心，但是很惭愧，」说这话的时候樂的脸贴着他的胸肌，声音闷闷的，「之后主动的部分大概全部都要交给你了…就是这个意思。」  
第二天早上龍之介又拽着樂在浴室里把昨天留在肚子里的东西彻底清理干净。「我查过资料了，不这么做会发烧的。」  
在家里吃完早饭就去公司。该录歌录歌该练舞练舞该上节目上节目一切正常，只有九条天小朋友发现了气氛的微妙变化但他不准备讲出来：「只是同事而已我才不要多管。」  
   
[看着对方的脸·正面进入]  
第一次做的时候选了后入式。第二次樂就提出「想要看着龍的脸」，于是就普通正面插入。樂看着龍之介认真仔细地上润滑做扩张，「超级温柔的」脱口而出，完全忘了上回的惨痛经历（…）。  
这次龍之介是下定决心要控制自己不胡来。三指扩张结束，他亲亲樂的脸问现在可以吗。樂被这样一亲就彻底沦陷了，抱住对方脖子说怎么样都可以。  
刚进去的时候肯定还是不舒服，樂一边调整呼吸一边放松身体，喘气声和着压抑过的呜咽，又招人疼又勾人得很。龍之介为了分散他的注意力就一边推进一边换着地方亲：从额头亲到锁骨，脖颈以下就留吻痕。  
全进去的时候樂已经有点迷糊了——主要是被亲的。视线被眼角的泪水晃得有些恍惚，看不清龍之介的脸了，但是能很清楚地感受到对方在很辛苦地忍耐着，「感觉有一部分快要化掉了。」  
前额相抵黏糊了一会就开始动了。这次的动作比上回真的温柔很多，唇上轻啄一下，下面再动一下。到最后樂就不只是一部分要化掉而是整个人要化掉了，自己高潮得很舒服，看到对方高潮的表情又很满足,撑着上半身起来亲亲他又被更用力地亲回去。  
当然第二天还是认真工作努力挣钱。大家都是成年人了哪有耽于色欲的道理。  
   
[之后的早晨·腿交]  
晨勃这种事情发生在二十多岁的小伙子身上再正常不过了。但是通常早上时间紧，完完整整来一发不太现实，老是用手又没意思，于是——就用腿咯。  
那是八乙女樂的腿啊。小腿线条流畅饱满有力、大腿内侧有点点软肉，性器一碾过去就能留下红印子。龍之介还控制不好力道，一不小心干得狠了两侧就是通红的一片，说不好还要掐出两个手指印。樂一边想这人的人设真是越来越贴近生活了一边尽量把腿并拢，很可惜又被立马掰开了。  
软肉是真的妙，碾过去的感觉跟在后穴里冲撞很像甚至更爽。拼命想把腿并拢的樂，难得地在床上展现了会害羞的一面，which makes Ryuunosuke even more excited。用腿高潮完了还不够，还要再一起打个飞机。这样折腾完之后龍之介才给了对方一个早安吻，然后翻身下床。收拾好自己再做早饭。樂在床上又趴了一小会，彻底清醒了之后，「更不想起床了」。  
   
 [动荡时期·被算计的leader]  
如题所见是月云了制造的动荡时期发生的故事。去参加鸿门宴的TRIGGER，被支开了经纪人，周围全是月云的人，三位的情况可以用孤立无援来形容了。  
「啊呀啊呀，九条先生已经快要成年了吧，来喝一杯吧——八乙女先生和十先生也不许拒绝呐～」托盘上的三个高脚杯里装着香槟色的液体，看上去再正常不过，可谁知道里面加了点什么厉害的东西。  
紧急关头樂表现出了leader的担当：「话是这么说，其实只要我们三个间随便哪一个把这东西喝下去就算达到目的了对吧？」  
「真不愧是八乙女宗助的儿子，理解得很快呢～不过如果只有一位愿意的话，就要把三杯全都干掉呀～」  
「我喝。」樂端起一杯晃了晃「但是TRIGGER的其他人都不许动。」  
三杯全部解决果然被放走了。走到外面龍之介才敢把樂的肩膀环住，给不知道会出现在哪里的狗仔留下哥俩好的印象：「还好吗？有没有哪里不舒服？」  
今天天仔也特别懂事：「公司的车来了你们俩先走。待会九条先生要带我去机场接理。」  
樂现在还能勉强保持说话的正常声调：「那你在这里小心一点——啊…呼，我没事。」  
车一来龍之介就先让出了大事的人安安稳稳地在后座上坐好，犹豫三秒后自已也钻进后座。九条小朋友带好了口罩，冲他们挥挥手。  
此刻t3的rc群：  
—照顾好他。  
—注意保护自己。到家之后在群里告诉我。  
—好。  
现在樂是拿手机出来的力气都没了，四肢和躯干都像在被火烤，整个人在座位上缩成一团，心跳和呼吸都乱了套。车窗玻璃是自带遮蔽功能的有色玻璃，龍之介在车里就没顾忌了，心急火燎地把樂一把拽进怀里，让他的头靠在胸前：「怎么样？有没有什么我能做的？」  
「……帮我个忙。你家的床和你都让我用一下。」  
龍之介明白他意思，就拜托司机先生先去公司晃一圈再去自己平时住的地方，然后就维持着一个姿势抱着樂，尽量不让他受更多刺激。  
但是现在樂最需要的就是来自对方的刺激。他把龍之介原先放在自己腰上的手牵到两腿之间的小帐篷上：「好难受…摸摸我吧…」  
「在…在这里吗？」虽然不太想让第三人在场的情况下给樂hand job[男性的占有欲吧大概是]，但是这样看着他一个人难受更让人心疼。龍之介就隔着裤子抚慰他，因为对对方大的身体太熟悉了所以什么地方在哪里都知道得一清二楚，用手掌裹住柱体上下移动，等到要去的时候再用手指刺激铃口。身体被药物变得敏感的樂，仅仅是普通的手活就爽得腰都软了，射在内裤里的时候被龍之介用唇堵掉了高潮的低吟。  
释放过一次后脑子有点清醒了，但还是迷迷糊糊的，后面依旧是空空荡荡的，跟前端的快感一对比更难受了。穴肉贪婪地一收一缩，等着咬住什么大东西。连怎么下车怎么上的楼，樂都不知道了，只记得进了卧室之后被放在了床中央，过了一小会后连外套都没脱，只扒了裤子就开始做了。  
当然他的记忆一点都不完整。下了车后龍之介也顾不得有没有狗仔跟着了，环住樂的腰带着他往前走。把人放到床上后还要把房间里的窗帘全都拉上，灯也不敢开，一切活动都在黑暗中进行。  
脱下来的时候樂的内裤早就湿透了，前面的后面的液体都有。龍之介估摸着这下是不是连扩张都不用了，最后还是三根手指确认过之后才插进去。小穴湿湿软软的，门户大开地欢迎入侵者。不知不觉被插射了一次的樂，四肢牢牢地把龍之介按在身上，脑内唯一的念头是就这样跟对方融为一体。  
下面的嘴姑且被喂饱了一次，上半身还有点地方没被照顾到。外套脱下之后撂到床脚，衬衫扣子全都解开，龍之介一边舔胸一边沿着樂的腰线一路摸下去。挺立的乳尖被粗糙的舌头一刺激，再加上敏感的后腰被好好地抚慰着，樂的前端又开始湿漉漉的，但是离高潮总差那么一点。龍之介就再用手把他推上去，等到他发泄好了就把人翻个身改用后入。「一整晚都用一个姿势会累着的。」   
樂想说你还真准备搞我一晚上，考虑到自己现在的physical condition又觉得他说的蛮有道理的，被填充和释放的欲望刚才纾解过了但依旧强烈，对方再次进入前他问：「我叫出来了哦？你不讨厌吧？」  
龍之介俯下身亲亲他耳垂：「在我这里，樂怎么样都好。」  
说是叫出来其实也只是一下下的喘息，到嘴边的浪叫全都咽回去。「不帅气的样子唯独不想被你发现。」  
一晚上换着姿势做了五六次。最后一次结束之后天都该亮了，一点点光从窗帘的缝隙间透过来。不等龍之介把东西拔出来樂就歪着脑袋累得睡过去了。比他更累的龍之介，用被子把两人裹住了之后，一手搂着樂一手拿着手机给天仔社长姊鹭桑一个个发私信。发给天的私信是「现在应该没问题，明天不去公司了」，发给社长和姊鹭桑的先把发生了什么简单概括一下，然后让他们放心「现在和我在一起」，最后请了个假，等到两人都回了rc才关了手机睡觉。  
樂是被渴醒的，醒来后一句话都讲不出。龍之介给他倒一杯凉白开让他慢慢喝。喝完之后樂回想了一下出生以来的重大事项[确定脑子还好使]，哼了两句「Taste You」[确定还能继续唱歌]，然后裹着被子下床准备把澡也洗了。  
龍之介给他找衣服：「除了上衣，樂的衣服我这里都有……介意穿我的衬衫吗？」  
能介意才有鬼了。洗好澡的樂又是一个样靓身材正的酷哥。他瞅见龍之介在阳台上拿着手机在拍……晾衣杆上的两件外套：「拍那个干什么？」  
「昨天酒会结束之后月云肯定开始带舆论节奏了。我们不能坐以待毙吧？——当事人总要表个态…OK，发出去了。」  
樂伸长脖子看他的手机屏幕：晾衣杆上是两人平时最常穿也是歌迷最熟悉的两件外套，背景都作了虚化。配字是「昨天是和樂一道的TRIGGER成人alcoholic time——过几个月才能对天开放哦。之后就一起在我家打电玩…头好痛，但还是要洗衣服……请各位记得少喝酒」，最后配了个晕晕乎乎的emoji。  
「超能编啊龍……我差点就信了。」  
「这可能是我能编出来的最真实的借口了——昨天……樂你太吓人了，那是什么都不知道就往下灌，拦都拦不住……」  
「啊那个……现在没事不就好了吗。况且昨天晚上你也没吃亏啊>」樂冲他抛了个wink  
「……那种情况下，樂的便宜我不想占。」  
「那种情况下除了你还能让谁占我便宜啊？」  
「……」  
「好的好的我知道了下次绝对不会贸然行动了。」龍之介的头发有点乱，樂替他捋捋顺，顺便亲一下他的额头，「…但是那种情况下这就是最佳解决方案了吧？」  
「月云的意图太明显了，就是想让天出意外嘛——当然我们两个连带中招那更好…天他跟我们不一样，跟桃色新闻扯上一点关系就…整段垮掉了吧，可以这么说。我啊就不是了，还能和你一起解决>」  
「没有想过让我挡刀吗？毕竟我是最年长，这方面比较有经验……」  
「我还是leader呢！……对不起，从一开始就没有这个选项…」  
「因为如果你也被算计了的话——这么说听上去有点自私可笑，我大概会真的不知道怎么办了吧。」  
被突如其来的直球打得有点懵的龍之介，一边在心里一次次回味恋人刚才的发言，一边心不在焉地煮面，连把荞麦面错放成了乌冬面都没发现。  
樂刚在社交媒体上转发评论「荞麦面超好吃」，抬头就看见了两碗乌冬面：「好过分啊龍之介，这样一来不就变成是我在欺骗粉丝吗？」  
「昨天樂和我打了一晚上电玩喔——」  
其实乌冬面也很好吃，煮得软软的面条完全吸收了汤汁的鲜味。樂一边捞着碗底的蔬菜一边提议：「待会去一趟公司吧。」  
「我请过假了，在家里休息一天再去吧，不耽误时间的。」龍之介以为他惦记着工作呢。  
「不，我是觉得天一个人挨训太可怜了。」  
于是就去咯。一到公司樂刚想跟天搭话，小朋友就准备开撕了：「想起来要上班了？已经三点半了真是准时。还是来陪我挨训的？上午我已经被训过两遍了，社长一遍姊鹭桑一遍。」语调有点咬牙切齿的意思，「问我为什么没拦住你？堂堂八乙女樂动起手我哪里拦得住——」  
「九条天你说话不要太过分！」  
「好啦好啦不要吵不要吵。刚刚是樂说要来公司看看天的——」  
「你也闭嘴吧！」  
后来还是三个人一起被训了[内容和上午天仔单独被训的内容差不多]，这次姊鹭桑先训社长后训。三个人一反常态地一句嘴都没回。  
最后龍之介被社长留下了。「我要说的就这么多你们好自为之，今天先回去休息明天照常上班。TRIGGER被这种小事情击垮也太可笑了——龍之介你等一下。」  
于是龍之介就与八乙女daddy相对无言。对方看上去有很多想要问的但最终还是没有问，摆了摆手让龍之介也走了。  
在走廊上他才后知后觉地反应过来：「是不是…被发现了啊？」


End file.
